Guardians of the Hollow (Charmed)
The Guardians of the Hollow are the eternal guardians of the Hollow, a force that has the power to consume all magical powers, good or evil, and is impossible to destroy. While roaming the earth centuries ago, the Hollow nearly decimated all magic until good and evil joined forces to contain it. The Hollow was placed in an ancient crypt to be guarded by a representative from both sides, an Angel and a Devil, for all eternity. History Attacked and Killed During a game of chess between the Angel and the Devil, the Source of All Evil appeared before them to obtain the Hollow after having seen his demise at the hands of the Charmed Ones. The guardians demanded that the Source left, but he killed the Angel with a Fireball. The Devil then attacked the Source but was defeated. After retrieving The Hollow, the Source forced the Devil to take it in and sent him after the Charmed Ones. The Devil then attacked the manor. Piper used Molecular Combustion to blow him up, but her powers were absorbed by the Hollow instead. She then threw an athame at the Devil's neck, vanquishing him and returning the Hollow to the Source."Charmed and Dangerous" The New Guardians right|150px When Neena and Hogan went to the burial ground to retrieve some of the sacred ground, it was revealed that a new pair of Guardians had been tasked with guarding the Hollow. Hogan distracted them with his newly obtained power of Energy Sparks as they stole some of the soil from the ground."Innocents Lost" Powers and Abilities The Angel *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects with the mind through the use of orbs. *'Hovering:' The ability to hover in the air with or without the use of orbs. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. The Devil *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity and throw lightning bolts. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Shimmering:' A demonic form of teleportation. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Guardians of the Hollow :T'hirty five hundred years ago, :The Hollow was unleashed on the world. :The Hollow is a force that has the power :to consume all magical powers, good or :evil and is impossible to destroy. :'W'hile roaming the earth The Hollow :nearly decimated all magic. Good and :Evil had to join forces and combine :their strongest magic to contain it. :'I'''t was placed in an ancient crypt and :is guarded by a representative from :both sides, an Angel and a Devil, for all :eternity. Gallery the devil with angel hovering.jpg| angel usng tk orb.jpg| chess piece orbing out.jpg| devil using telekinesis.jpg| angel's death.jpg| devil fires lightning bolt at source.jpg| source forcing the hollow on the devil.jpg| devil shimmering in.jpg| devil fires lightning bolt at phoebe.jpg| devil being blown up.jpg| devil blowing up something.jpg| devil's vanquish.jpg Appearances The '''Guardians of the Hollow appeared in 1''' episode and '''1 issue of the course of the series. References Category:Charmed Characters Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Magical Groups Category:Active